


The best ideas

by Squiggly_lines



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien biology for the win, Fanart, Fanart of fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggly_lines/pseuds/Squiggly_lines
Summary: “Then actually kriffing do something,” Jango tells him. “And let me get my dick wet.”“You do have the best ideas,” Obi-Wan says, ragged.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	The best ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you're my favourite kind of night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731045) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> “Then actually kriffing do something,” Jango tells him. “And let me get my dick wet.”  
> “You do have the best ideas,” Obi-Wan says, ragged.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously considered naming this work "a spicy fish taco" so consider yourselves spared


End file.
